To be loved by a Vampire King
by No0Longer0Active0
Summary: Marshall Lee's trying to stay on top of Aaa's Royal high school but all is diffrent when a new student come's and is asked to the first senior dance by yours truly  ML . Anger come's with it and so will a song of love. A songfic in later chapters. Yaoi
1. Chapter One

**To be loved by a Vampire King.**

_**Chapter one**_

It's school time again!

And this is how it all began.

Marshall Lee was a senior now and loved being on top.

He was a popular per say King around most students because his mother was principle.

He was a trickster and loved being annoying around his non-friends, like nerds, geeks and hated prissy over cool people like his self.

Of course the King loved himself.

Other than his best friends-Fionna Adventure and her sister Cake Adventure of Aaa along with the prince of the Fire kingdom Ignitus Brimstone made him even cooler to be around.

The Vampire king, a Human girl, the she-cat and the fire prince made Aaa Royalty School the best place to be!

Fionna and her sister got into the school for they were the only of their kind in Aaa.

* * *

><p>Marshall Lee Fang was sitting at his desk with all his friends around when the teacher of science, Mr. Miller came in.<p>

The vampire king looked up and thought he saw someone outside the door.

"Okay class...I know school started just four days ago but we have a new student already." The teach said and Ignitus yawned making ML snicker.

Mr. Miller walked over to the door and opened it.

That's when Marshall Lee got his first look at the new Prince.

He was dressed in a long pink shirt with leather dark pink pants that showed him off.

Black pointed shoe's and clean cut hair made him stand out, and the teens skin was slightly tinted to his favorite color.

Marshall Lee looked him up and down.

"This is Prince Gumball of the Candy Kingdom." Mr. Miller said.

"I've been there." Fionna whispered to the vampire king as she leaned back in her chair to him.

Takeing the pen the human girl was chewing on out of her mouth she looked at him.

"All the things in that land is made of sweets."

Marshall Lee also leaned back in his chair, He had once met the King and Queen of the Candy Kingdom...Never knew they had a son.

Gumball waved to the class and said-

"Nice to meet you."

But the class room seemed to be doing whatever.

With that, the pink teen walked to the front of the class room and sat next to Ignitus who sneered at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" The fire prince said glaring at him.

Gumball Looked back at the other royal.

"Is this seat taken?"

"Yeah! Anyone but you kid." Ignitus sneered again.

Gumball looked hurt for a moment but bounced back.

He sat up straight and said nicely.

"I like to be in the front, it's the best way to be a good student."

The pink teen folded his hands on the desk as the teacher started to talk again.

"Now...Who can tell me what-"

"This guy's a smuck!" Ignitus whispered to Marshall Lee.

"A nerd." The vampire king had labeled the new student.

Once the King had labeled someone they would be treated like what he says.

Nerd's and Geeks...Suffered the most in high school.

"I think he seems nice." Fionna said and Cake nodded.

"What! Have you looked at him? He's made of candy. The fire prince laughed the last part.

That's when Gumball looked at the foursome.

"I'm made of the best pink bubble gum in the lands of Aaa."

Marshall Lee looked at him with eye brows raised.

"Really man?"

"Yes...Man." The candy prince didn't like the way he said the last part, it wasn't him.

There was a moment that the two boys looked at each other.

Marshall Lee's tinted red eyes met Gumballs pink ones.

There was a sudden cough from Fionna as she had noticed the two looking at each other.

Looking back at his desk the pink teen listened to the teacher.

The vampire king laughed in his mind.

This was going to be a fun year with this new student around.

* * *

><p>Walking in the hallways Marshall Lee and his three friends were walking around a corner of the school when the classic smacking into someone came in.<p>

Both of them fell back on the carpet floor.

Papers crashed to the ground and someone cursed.

Marshall Lee put a hand on his head and Prince Gumball tried to clean up his papers as fast as he could.

"Oh Dear! Oh Dear!" The candy prince said over and over again.

Fionna and Cake helped the vampire king up.

Still scrambling to pick up his work PG was looked down on by Marshall Lee.

Stopping as a foot crashed on his hand as he tried to pick up one of his papers the pink teen looked up with fright as the four seniors looked at him.

"You know a rule we have around here..." Ignitus said with a sneer (He seemed to do that alot.) as he leaned down to the other prince.

"It's time for your great welcome Prince Gumball of the candy kingdom!"

Marshall Lee stood back as the fire royal picked up the younger one by his arm.

"Come on ML! Let's be old fashion and take out the trash." Ignitus said with a laugh.

The vampire king continued to float in the air as he thought about the last nerd thrashing his group has done.

"I don't think we should..." Fionna cut into the dead teens thoughts.

Gumball was horrified...His first day in school and he already had a band of students crashing on him for he was smart.

"Please don't! I don't want this." The candy prince whined.

Ignitus looked down at him.

"Shut up man! You piss me off in class by sitting by me then you crash into one of my friend and think I'm going to let it slide? I should burn you alive!"

The pink teen closed his eyes to escape to nowhere.

"I agree with Fionna." Marshall Lee's voice suddenly said and the fire prince looked over at him.

"Really Dude? You don't want to trash this guy?"

The vampire king nodded slowly.

Gumball opened his eyes again to see ML push Ignitus out of the way.

But before the king could help the prince get up the fire royal shoved him back to the ground.

"Oof!"

He landed on his back and said softly-

"I'm sorry..."

Marshall Lee stud over the pink teen and stuck out his hand.

"It should be me to say sorry dude."

Gumball looked at the hand...

He grabbed it and the King helped him up.

Fionna walked over to the prince and asked.

"So? You okay?"

He nodded and said back-

"Yes, I am okay."

Cake looked at the candy royal.

"Whatever! I'm leavening." Ignitus suddenly said and walked away.

As the blaze of fire disappered, Marshall Lee looked at the fightend teen.

He was back on the ground picking up the rest of the papers.

"Yeah Marsh, Me and Cake got to leave." Fionna said as the vampire king bent down and helped the younger royal with cleaning the floor of his many notes.

"Okay...Bye guys." Was all Marshall Lee said.

With that the two girl's left down the hallway were there friend headed.

After picking up the last of the notes and giving them to the Candy prince the vampire king asked as they stood up.

"So...Prince Gumball, you'er knew here right?"

"Yes, indeed Marshall Lee the vampire king."

"Urm...You can just call me Marshall."

Starting to float again the pink teen gasped.

"You can fly!" He said along with his shock.

"You just noticed that man?"

With a nod the prince backed away.

"What's wrong?"

"Um...Your friend seem's nice." PG said looking away.

"Oh! You mean Ignitus? Well...He's just a bit...sore and all now that him and Fionna broke up."

Marshall Lee scratched the back of his head.

"So...May i call you Gumball?" He asked.

Looking at him the younger one shook his head.

"No...Prince is fine."

"But...There's like 100 Prince's in this school, can i at lest call you PG?"

"You are pushing it...Marshall." The prince said with a sigh.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I DO NOT SHIPP FI AND THE FIRE PRINCE!<strong>_

_**Please review, i need like, two nice reviews to go on.**_


	2. Chapter Two

**To be loved by a Vampire King.**

_**Chapter Two-**_

It was now band class, 2nd per.

Fionna, Marshall Lee and Cake where in that class together.

Fionna on the flute, Marshall Lee on his Axe bass and Cake on her dullsama.

It was about 57 minutes long, playing two band songs and one practice.

Walking out of the class room after the bell had rang, the three met their other friend's.

Marshall was talking to Ignitus when the king spotted Prince Gumball at his locker.

"I'll see you guys later." He said to his friends and walked off.

Coming up behind the pink royal the dead teen put a hand on his shoulder making the candy prince jump up and turn around with a short gasp.

Prince Gumball took one look at Marshall Lee and said-

"Please don't hurt me!"

"What? No man, I just want to talk to you..." ML said in a cool voice and PG looked at him with suspicion.

"You...Want to talk to me?" The Prince stuttered.

"Yeah! Were friends now right?" Marshall Lee smiled and showed his fangs at the candy royal that made the pink teen feel uneasy.

"Right...I guess...We can be friends."

"That's what I like to hear!" Marshall Lees said with a chuckle.

Putting a hand around Prince Gumball's shoulder the undead teen asks-

"So! What are you doing after school...?"

"Uh...I...I was just going to go back to my castle..."

"So you're doing nothing? GREAT! You can come with me and my friends to this new bar that just opened up in the Snow Kingdom!"

The prince looked up at Marshall Lee who was waiting for his answer...

"But..."

"Common gummy! Loosen up and join me and my friend's in some fun, I'll come by you castle around 8 tonight." With that the Vampire king let go of his new friend and floated off.

The prince looked after him...

"What did he just call me?" The pink teen said as he stood still in the middle of the hallway.

* * *

><p>Four periods later the bell rang to say the day was over.<p>

Prince Gumball tried to stay out of sight of the other people in the school but he knocked into some one when trying to walk backwards.

Fionna turned around to see the pink teen flinch.

"What's wrong Gumball?" She asked him at the candy royal noticed it was her.

"Oh dear...I thought you might be Marshall Lee." He let out a breath.

"Why? You scared of him?" Fionna asked as people started to clear out of the hallways.

It took a moment but PG soon nodded to her and the human girl laughed.

"What? ML maybe scary but trust me, he's not heartless."

"Then why was the fire prince acting like he picks on students on a regular basis?"

Fionna sighs...

"Just trust me PG, you will see what kind of guy Marshall Lee can be when you come with us to the bar tonight."

"What! You know about that?" Prince gumball asked.

"Yeah, and I'm glad you are going with me."

The sudden rough vampire's voice cut into the two seniors talking to each other.

Gumball looked behind Fionna to see Marshall Lee...

"Oh no!" Was the first thing that come out of the pink teen's mouth, not the best thing to say as the king walked up to him.

"What! You don't what to go with me?"

Prince Gumball felt the anger in Marshall Lee's voice and wondered if the king would really get this mad so fast.

"I...Please..." The younger royal said in his sad soft voice.

Fionna saw suddenly regret flash in Marshall Lee's eyes as the king calmed down...

With a sigh the vampire said-"its fine Gumball...I just thought...no, never mind."

The prince stood up strait.

"Just thought what?" He asked, but ML ignored him and looked to Fionna.

"Let's go, the gang in waiting for us."

And with that he walked away with a frown on his face.

The human girl followed and the prince was left alone again.

* * *

><p>At his castle the candy royal was upset for the first time in a long time.<p>

He sighed to himself and Peppermint maid walked in and asked.

"What's wrong Prince?"

He didn't answer right away as he was looking out the window...

"Well, I guess I can't wait for school tomorrow." He finally said.

"Well! Good news Prince, we got you in the school just in time for the Aaa royal senior dance." His maid said with a smile and the Prince turned around slowly.

"Really? Well...You know I love dances."

"Yes I do, and I have a feeling that you already have someone you're going with."

"Excuse me?" Prince Gumball asked as Peppermint maid's smile grew soft.

"Well, this person came by and asked if you where home, he was a shadow kind of character that could float and he seemed like a trouble maker but he was actually really nice, he never told me his name but seemed like he was very interested in you."

The candy royal was silent but his mind was swirling.

'Could that of been Marshall Lee the Vampire king? Heck no! That can't be.' He thought.

"But...I'm not gay." Prince gumball suddenly said crossing his arms.

"You don't need to be when you're having fun." With that the walking mint left.

"Why do people keep leaving me with thing's to think about?"

* * *

><p>Round ten at night Marshall Lee was floating over his bed with his Axe Bass in hand.<p>

Singing a song he thought about often, the dead teen hummed to himself as he thought about his friend's and what to do tomorrow.

That's when he thought about the candy Prince and how he acted to him.

"He's such a geek...Yet I can't help but think he's pretty cool."

Thinking back to when he had gone to the candy Prince's castle one of his maid's had made up an excuse that the pink teen was busy and couldn't be bothered with.

"Anyone could tell she was lying." Marshall Lee said to himself as he tuned his bass to the right sound.

"Whatever..."

* * *

><p><strong>AND THAT'S IT!<strong>

**Sorry it took so long, i was working on my other storie. **

**Please review, i really wonder if ML's really into PG or what?**

**Read and find out! My school has spring break so i can't be on for a bit of time, sorry. **

**Yet again please review, it will make me try and wright faster!**


End file.
